1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets for mounting and anchoring apparatus in a space between adjacent studs in a building wall, and especially to mounting electrical apparatus therebetween, such as an electrical outlet or junction box (hereafter referred to only as an outlet box).
2. Description of the Related Art
All buildings generally require electrical, water, air and sometimes gas supplies which are referred to as the utilities. Many sorts of utility-conveying apparatus, e.g., pipes, cables, mounting boxes, ducts, are installed in a wall during the construction of a building. The space which is generally empty between adjacent studs and between opposed wall surface boards is ideal for conveying the utility from its place of entry or generation to its place of use. The delivery of the utility to the room is typically done through a portion of the wall surface board or similar floor or ceiling surface material.
For practical reasons, and frequently for compliance with building code requirements, the conveying conduit and the room delivery port are best secured to a fixed structural component. In the case of an electrical utility, the cable or conduit and the outlet box or switch must be so secured. In some instances, it is practical to anchor the apparatus directly to a wall stud. In many cases, it is best to position the apparatus between studs, thus requiring an added support structure or bracket.
A common means of attachment of apparatus to a bracket or to a stud is by use of self-tapping sheet metal-type screws. This type screw will both thread into a drilled hole and, in the proper substrate, drill its own hole and thread into the substrate material. The self-tapping screw is used for attachment of devices to both wood and sheet metal supporting structure.
The electrical cable or conduit which is to enter an electrical outlet box must be secured to a fixed building component within twelve inches of the box, according to the National Electrical Code. A currently used method of securing such cable (which may be BX metallic sheathed, plastic sheathed or metal conduit enclosed) is shown on page 56 of the December, 1992 issue of "Electrical Contractor" magazine in a product note about mounting brackets. The method depicted employs a bracket having no visible punched holes in its main portion and which mounts to a pair of adjacent studs. A cable or conduit is shown tied to the longitudinal portion of a stud-mounted bracket by a flexible tie and is thus free to slide lengthwise of the bracket. While accepted in the electrical trade, this method provides little cable securement.
There have been prior brackets directed to installing and securing a device, such as an electrical box, between wall studs. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,967 to Delmore et al. for a BOX SUPPORT, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. The '967 patent teaches an electrical box support adapted to mount between a pair of wall studs and having a V-shape channel formed in the longitudinal central portion of its strut. The V-shape channel receives anchoring screws which act to both anchor the box and align the box on the channel. Additionally, the V-shaped channel serves to structurally strengthen the strut.
A second known prior patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,990 to Rinderer for a SUPPORT FOR AN ELECTRICAL BOX, which discloses a bracket, differently formed from the '967 patent bracket, for mounting between studs, and which patent is incorporated herein by reference. Patent '990 teaches a bar having a longitudinally oriented U-shaped channel with a series of longitudinally dispersed small diameter "starter" holes formed in the bottom thereof. The starter holes permit easy alignment of the box particularly when using sheet metal screws.
Whereas the prior known brackets for mounting apparatus between studs in a building wall have addressed certain aspects of mounting apparatus, there are other considerations. One such consideration is that means other than sheet metal screws for securing apparatus to a bracket are known in the trade. Among the most economical means for attaching a cable or a conduit to a bracket are the steel wire tie and the plastic wire band. Both of these devices are cheap to purchase and are quick to use. To function adequately, the tie or band should be held in place and not be able to slide along a mounting bracket. Alternate attachment means include "U" bolts and "C"-shaped clamps. Thus, there is a need for an improved bracket suited to securely receiving steel wire ties, plastic wire bands, U-bolts, C-clamps and the like.
A further consideration in apparatus mounting in a wall is that electrical boxes are produced in two primary depths, depending upon the apparatus to be enclosed. The usual box is 11/2 inches deep. An alternate, but common, box is 21/8 inches deep. To accommodate either depth box, a bracket is needed which can mount the electrical box so that its open front face resides at a desired flush position with respect to the surface wall.
Typically, studs in a construction wall are separated by either 16 inches or 24 inches, the former for wood studs and the latter for metal studs, in general. There are situations, such as, for example, adjacent a window or door opening, where the studs are not separated by the usual space, thus needing a bracket of different length. Thus, there is a need for an improved bracket which not only meets the foregoing considerations but is also adapted to various spacing requirements.
The term "stud" as used herein is intended to include structural members in a building surface, including wall studs, joists, rafters, etc. The term "wall" as used herein is intended to include ceiling surfaces as well as vertical walls.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved bracket for mounting apparatus to a pair of adjacent studs in a building wall.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a bracket having means to vary the mounting position for either a 11/2 inch deep box or a 21/8 inches deep box.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved bracket having means to securely anchor flexible ties thereto.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved bracket adapted to adjust in length to accommodate different stud spacing.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.